


Autumn

by catbee_3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNor, Denmark x Norways, Fluff, Happy Birthday to Ms. Mysterious !!, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbee_3/pseuds/catbee_3
Summary: Matthias always liked the fall. He liked the sound of the leaves crunching under his feet, and the crispness in the air. He liked how when he took a deep breath it just felt fuller. He liked the smells the wind would carry and the feeling of knitted sweaters against his skin. The taste of the cool air was refreshing in his lungs. During this time of year he’d like to just sit outside, and that’s what he was doing. He sat alone on a bench in the small park and listened to the out of the wind. He closed his eyes, he felt content...(Happy Birthday to Ms. MysteriousObsessed @tumblr to whom this fic is devoted for!<3)





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Already said it twice but I will keep saying it! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Matthias always liked the fall. He liked the sound of the leaves crunching under his feet, and the crispness in the air. He liked how when he took a deep breath it just felt fuller. He liked the smells the wind would carry and the feeling of knitted sweaters against his skin. The taste of the cool air was refreshing in his lungs. During this time of year he’d like to just sit outside, and that’s what he was doing. He sat alone on a bench in the small park and listened to the out of the wind. He closed his eyes, he felt content. 

He’d brought a book with him, and even the book had taken to the fall crispness. The pages were dry and smooth, the binding was still new so it held tightly as he flipped through and found his page. The sun felt nice on his skin in the wind, warming him, but not so much that he was hot. Somebody sat down next to him though, but he didn’t really mind so he continued reading his book. He felt a hand on his thigh and the person leaning over him, as if to look at his book. The hand was small.

“How are you blind?” The child asked. Matthias turned his head in the voice’s direction. He didn’t understand the question really, but he supposed it was probably something they shouldn’t ask. He wasn’t upset though, he would be if they were older, but he could tell they were young. 

“What’d’a mean?” He asked.

“How did you get blind?” He felt the book move in his hands as the child ran their hand along it.

Matthias decided to answer the child, “I ate too many sweets after my mom told me not to.” He chuckled. The child, he felt, pulled away. He liked to imagine they were shocked.

“Liar!” They cried. 

“I’m not.” He answered, “It’s important to listen to your parents about that.” He was joking with the child but they didn’t pick up on that. He smiled, he found it funny. 

The child changed the subject, “How do blind people read blank books? Are you just pretending to read?”

Matthias opened his mouth to respond, but he heard footsteps approaching and another voice, “I’m so sorry, Emil, don’t bother him.” The voice scolded. Matthias felt like he’d been caught off guard when he heard the voice. It was low, a man’s, and monotone. It didn’t sound angry with the child, but calmly asked him to leave. The voice however, the voice was beautiful. Matthias felt like he’d heard the most beautiful sound, like the ocean falling onto the shore. Like thunder rolling in the sky, miles away. Like something within the earth had been awakened and sang the most sorrowful song. The man’s voice was beautiful. 

“Oh…” Matthias said aimlessly. He felt his heart move just a bit faster. “I really don’t mind.” He said, the same lostness in his voice before he cleared his head and answered the child’s question, “I’m not pretending, there are words there, you can’t see them though. You have to feel the words.”

The child sounded interested, “How?”

Matthias found the first word on the page, ‘and’ and he pointed to the the series of lifted marks, “Do you see the dots? That’s the letter.”

He felt the child reach over him and press his finger on it, he moved the book more towards him, “What letter is it?”

“That’s ‘a.’ The next one is ‘n.’” He felt the child move their hand. 

“How do you know all your letters?” He asked.

“I memorized them, like you did for your letters.” He said. The child sounded old enough that he should know his ABC’s. 

“That sounds hard though, why don’t you have someone else read it?” He asked.

“Emil, don’t ask something like that.” The voice came again. It felt more like reality the second time around, like it wasn’t just an illusion that shook from the earth, but a real being that stood before him. It seemed even more amazing like this.

Matthias chuckled, “I don’t mind.”

“How do you use a computer?” He asked. 

Matthias didn’t feel quite up to explaining the nuances of that one so instead he asked, “I’ve a question for you, why are you so interested? Is there someone cute and blind you want to impress?”

He heard the voice chuckle. It took a while for the child to react but when he did, he realized why the man was laughing. 

“NO!” He huffed indignantly, as if he’d been offended by the very suggestion. “NO, THERE’S NOT!” 

“Really?” The voice asked, Matthias liked to think the man raised an eyebrow as he said that, teasing the child. 

“YES! REALLY! I DON’T LIKE HIM, So! So stop saying I do!” The child, Emil, as he’d heard, spat. He felt the child get off the bench and he heard as his footsteps raced away. 

The man sighed and clicked his tongue, “Don’t go where I can’t see you!” He called after Emil and sat on the bench, further from him than the child had sat. 

“Sorry about him, he means well.” The man said with a heavy sigh. He thought about repeating that he didn’t mind but figured that hadn’t worked previously. 

“It’s just how little kids are. They haven’t learned how to censor themselves yet, and they’re curious. I can’t fault them for either.”

The man didn’t respond for a moment, Matthias thought he might of shrugged or nodded before he realized he’d have to speak and added a simple, “Sure.” 

“I didn’t catch your name.” He stated, though it was more of an invitation because he knew the man never said his name. 

“Lukas.” The man respond. 

“Matthias.” He said and put his left hand towards the man. He of course shook it with his left as well, and Matthias didn’t feel a ring. He kept that to himself though. 

“Is he yours?” Matthias asked, turning his head to the man. 

“He’s my little brother, but I take care of him.” Lukas sighed. “I think of him as mine.”

“He seems sweet.” He commented. “Very curious- it’s a good trait though.”

Lukas chuckled, and it sounded like silver bells ringing in his ears. His laugh, was short, and muffled as if his hand was covering his mouth. It was contagious, his laughter felt warm in his chest and his cheeks.

“He’s not yet to understand the phrase, ‘curiosity killed the cat.’” The man said, his voice light in the way he spoke. “But, yes. He’s very sweet.”

“How old is he?” Matthias asked curiously. If he’d had to guess he’d say somewhere between five and ten.

“Seven.” 

“So he’s in school?”

The man sighed, “Yes, and he loves it more than I’ve seen a kid love school. He cries when it gets cancelled or he’s sick.”

Matthias chuckled, “He’ll grow out of it when he hits his teens.”

“A part of me believes that, and another part doesn’t.” He joked. “I don’t think you’d believe me, but he’s usually the shyest thing. He won’t even talk to his classmates.” He said, he sounded more distracted though, and he yelled to the child to be careful. 

“What can I say?” Matthias leaned back some and relaxed, “Kids love me.” He shrugged and the man laughed. He liked the sound of his laugh, it was vicarious joy and he wanted to hear it more. 

“I guess so!” Lukas agreed. He calmed himself and there was a pause for a moment, “Do you work with kids?” 

Matthias sighed, “I used to, just after I graduated. I work with much older kids now.”

Lukas seemed interested, “What do you do?”

“I teach a physics course at HUC.” He answered. 

“Really?” He asked. For a moment Matthias’ face almost fell as he prepared himself for the obligatory, how can you teach anything if you’re blind?’ 

“I went there! Class of 2008.”

Matthias smiled, “Oh nice! I was 2007, wonder if we ever saw each other.”

“Probably, though I barely remember those years. I was a bit-“ He sighed, “A bit of a bad example.”

“Ehhh,” Matthias followed, “Same.” 

“College.” Lukas sighed, and Matthias parroted him in a sort of toast. There was a pause, and he sat. He didn’t want to open his book, he didn’t want to close the conversation. He looked in front of him, more so just thinking it was probably what Lukas was doing. 

“Would you…?” Lukas paused, “you want to get a drink sometime?” 

Matthias turned back to the source of the voice and said very simply, “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment..... please


End file.
